Et si
by Tinamour
Summary: Et si Robert n'avait pas commis cette horrible bourde de murmurer "Lyanna" à l'oreille de Cersei ? Rate T parce que c'est Game of Thrones :)
1. Robert

**Ceci est la première fanfic sur Game of Thrones que j'arrive à écrire ! En fait, j'ai plein d'idées qui fourmillent dans ma tête depuis que j'ai commencé cette série, mais elles étaient à chaque fois incompatibles avec mes autres fics en cours, parce que trop longues et couvrant une histoire que je ne connaissais pas très bien…**

**Mais cette fic-ci ne devant comporter que cinq chapitres au maximum, ça devrait aller **

**Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, les personnages et leur monde appartiennent à G.R.R Martin.**

**Si vous remarquez des incohérences, n'ayez pas peur de me le signaler, je me ferai un plaisir de les corriger **

**Une bonne lecture…**

**Robert**

Il fait inhabituellement chaud dans le Grand Septuaire de Baelor…Ou peut-être n'est-ce que le lourd manteau qui pèse sur son bras et lui donne l'impression d'être coincé dans un four…

Il parcourt l'assistance d'un œil qu'il espère détendu, calme, souverain. Ils sont tous là, massés à ses pieds, conscients de l'importance de ce jour et de la chance qu'ils ont d'être ici, dans la demeure des sept dieux de Westeros.

Son regard croise celui de Jon Arryn, posté sur les premières marches, le dos droit, superbe dans son pourpoint bleu d'où semble prêt à s'envoler un faucon d'argent. Les yeux bleus de son tuteur se portent vers lui et il esquisse ce sourire dont il a le secret, doux et rassurant tout autant que ferme et intransigeant. Robert le voit dans ces yeux gris qui le quittent en instant pour parcourir à leur tour l'assemblée, le seigneur du Val est fier de son pupille, fier de tout ce qu'il a accompli. Mais ça, Jon Arryn ne l'avouera jamais en public, au grand jamais. Il n'est pas connu pour revenir sur ses positions, et c'est lui qui, dès le départ, à tenter de dissuader Robert d'entreprendre sa rébellion, arguant que ce n'était qu'une folle entreprise sans lendemain et que le roi fou aurait vite fait de planter sa tête au-dessus de sa porte, s'il ne le faisait pas bruler vif avant.

Sauf que les Targaryens sont morts : Aerys le Fol a fini trucider par Jaime Lannister (il faudra qu'il s'en méfie, d'ailleurs, de ce béjaune), sa sœur-épouse Rhaella a rendu l'âme en pondant un dernier héritier, un dragonneau qui a pris son envol en compagnie de son frère par la faute de ser Willem Darry. Ses petits-enfants, Rhaenys et Aegon, sont morts, tout comme leur mère Elia de Dorne, et leur père. Rhaegar…S'il le pouvait, Robert le tuerait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la rage meurtrière qui s'empare de lui dès qu'il pense au prince dragon s'éteigne dans le fond de son âme pour ne plus jamais ressurgir. Mais on ne fait pas revenir les morts, il ne le sait que trop bien…

Il n'y avait pas que Jon pour s'opposer à lui, il y avait Ned. Ned, son compagnon de toujours, l'intègre Stark, pétri d'honneur, tellement chevaleresque que ça en rendait Robert malade. Son meilleur ami (pour ne pas dire le seul vrai qu'il possédât) avait immédiatement bondi de surprise quand il avait entendu parler de rébellion. C'était pour lui une chose impensable que de marcher contre Port-Réal et les Targaryens. À force de persuasion et de longs débats nocturnes, Robert avait gagné le soutien de son ami, ainsi que quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'approbation. Ned et les Stark avaient été d'une grande aide dans la guerre qu'ils avaient menée, à tel point que Robert doutait parfois d'avoir pu remporter la victoire sans les seigneurs du Nord.

Il chercha son ami dans la foule et le trouva aux côtés de sa femme, Catelyn Tully, qui tenait dans ses bras leur fils, un bambin gazouillant d'un an à peine, aux cheveux déjà aussi auburn que ceux de sa mère. Son demi-frère, bâtard que Ned avait eu d'une fille d'auberge pendant leur campagne, (pas si vertueux que ça, finalement, le Ned) était absent. Lady Catelyn Stark avait préféré qu'il reste à Winterfell en compagnie de sa nourrice. Catelyn…Un joli brin de femme, qui cachait sous un visage amène une ténacité de fer. Ned s'entendrait très bien avec elle…

Sa sœur cadette, Lysa, avait épousé Jon Arryn. Le seigneur des Eyriés en était à sa troisième épouse. Robert se souvenait que, le jour du mariage, qui s'était tenu en même temps que celui d'Eddard, il avait ri en disant qu'à ce train-là, Jon dépasserait bientôt Walder Frey. Les hommes s'étaient esclaffés, mais la mariée avait pris un petit air pincé qu'elle n'avait pas quitté de toute la soirée. Depuis, elle l'arborait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Robert. Franchement, il s'en fichait : la Tully pouvait le regarder comme bon lui plaisait, il était son roi, son mari était sa Main, alors, si elle n'était pas contente, elle pouvait regagner son nid perché dans les montagnes.

La porte qui lui faisait face s'ouvrit, faisant taire instantanément le brouhaha qui emplissait le septuaire. Une silhouette se découpa dans le contre-jour, rapidement rejointe par une autre. Elles descendirent de concert les marches et commencèrent leur traversée de la salle.

Le cœur de Robert battait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la distance le séparant de sa fiancée s'amenuisait.

Elle était belle, plus belle qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Moulée dans une robe de soie crème rehaussée de broderies d'or, le manteau aux couleurs des Lannister épinglé par une broche en forme de tête de lion dissimulant à moitié son corsage agrémenté de dentelles de Myr et de perles, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon compliqué qu'affectionnait les dames du Sud, elle semblait une étoile descendue du ciel rien que pour lui.

Elle avançait, altière, un sourire éclairant son visage d'ange, fière, accordant à certaines personnes de l'assemblée un discret signe de tête qui faisait penser qu'elle était déjà la reine de ce peuple venu la voir elle, au sommet de son triomphe. Elle ne tenait pas ses yeux rivés au sol, ses joues ne se teintaient pas d'un rouge délicat. Non, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire, elle avait été élevée pour ce moment précis.

Lyanna aurait baissé timidement les yeux, Lyanna aurait rougi, Lyanna aurait levé les yeux vers lui, rayonnante de bonheur. Mais Lyanna était morte et il était inutile de ressasser le passé. Elle reposait dans les sombres cryptes de Winterfell aux côtés de son père et de son frère. Robert aurait préféré lui faire élever une tombe ici, dans le Sud, sur une colline verdoyante, mais Ned avait refusé.

Il ne devait plus penser à Lyanna, son avenir se trouvait devant lui, en la personne de la jeune femme blonde qui montait maintenant les marches à pas mesurés. Il lui offrit un sourire, auquel elle répondit.

Lors Tywin posa la main de sa fille dans celle de son gendre avec la pompe qui le caractérisait puis gagna sa place au bas des marches avec autant de solennité que si c'était lui, le roi, et pas ce blanc-bec d'une vingtaine d'années qui avait conquis le trône de fer avec la fougue de sa jeunesse.

Le Grand Septon commença les paroles rituelles :

-Vous pouvez revêtir votre fiancée de votre manteau et la prendre sous votre protection.

Robert s'exécuta, dégrafant le lion d'or Lannister. La lourde cape de Cersei tomba au sol en un bruit moelleux. Il prit la cape noire brodées de cerfs d'or couronnés et la posa avec délicatesse sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Un cerf cabré vint remplacer le lion.

-Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent furtivement, juste assez pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui l'attendait. Ce bref contact lui remit en mémoire un autre baiser, plus long celui-là, et plus passionné.

Il faisait sombre dans l'ombre de la tour. Il entendait aussi clairement qu'alors les protestations amusées de la jeune fille, qui feignait de craindre qu'on s'inquiète de leur disparition. Elle n'avait plus protesté quand il l'avait embrassée. Et même, elle avait répondu à son baiser, et fougueusement, encore.

Ned l'avait mis en garde contre la ruse des Lannister, mais il semblait ignorer que sa propre sœur, sous ses dehors de sage demoiselle, dissimulait une femme volontaire qui, comme toutes les femmes, connaissait le moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

Pas le temps de se perdre dans ces souvenirs doux-amères, il était déjà temps d'entamer ses vœux, et la foule ne mettrait pas sa lenteur sur le compte de l'émotion.

-Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour ma dame épouse.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. D'une voix claire et audible, qui avait merveilleusement sonné dans le silence du Septuaire. Une voix de roi.

-Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prends pour mon seigneur époux.

La voix de Cersei n'avait pas tremblé, elle avait formulé ses vœux posément. Il n'y avait que ses yeux verts, plus brillants que d'habitude, pour trahir son émotion. Robert eut soudainement très envie de l'embrasser.

-En ces lieux, au regard des dieux et des hommes, je déclare solennellement que Robert, de la maison Baratheon, et Cersei, de la maison Lannister, sont mari et femme, une seule chair, un seul cœur, une seule âme, à présent et pour jamais, et maudit soit qui se mettrait entre eux.

Les sept faces du cristal captaient la lumière du soleil, répandant ses rayons aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sur les nouveaux époux.

* * *

La nuit résonnait des chants et des rires des convives. Il faisait tellement beau et doux que Robert avait ordonné que l'on déplace les tables du banquet à l'extérieur. Quoi ? Il était le roi, non ? Il avait bien le droit d'exiger quelques petites choses de temps en temps.

Le festin s'était déroulé dans un festival de sourires. À croire que tout le monde s'était mis d'accord. Le seul qui ne se joignait pas, du moins de bon cœur, à l'humeur générale était Jaime Lannister, qui tirait la tête et, Robert l'aurait parié, lui lançait des regards noirs et haineux.

Cersei avait été belle et parfaite pendant tout le repas, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque la perfection semblait être une seconde nature chez elle. Elle avait eu un mot gentil et un sourire aimable pour chacun des convives et était même allée jusqu'à plaisanter avec Catelyn au sujet du petit Robb, élaborant déjà des plans de mariage entre l'héritier de Winterfell et ses filles à venir.

Robert était heureux de voir que son épouse s'entendait bien avec celle de Ned. Comme il espérait que son ami resterait encore quelques temps à Port-Réal, il préférait que Cersei ait Catelyn parmi ses compagnes.

Maintenant qu'il faisait sombre, la fête prenait un essor différent à la lumière des flambeaux que les domestiques avaient allumés. Cersei s'était évaporée à la recherche de son frère, ce dont Robert ne s'inquiétait pas outre-mesure. Elle avait quitté la table d'un pas léger, déposant au passage un baiser sur les lèvres de son roi, provoquant les rugissements gaillards de ceux qui regardaient dans leur direction à ce moment précis.

-Belle soirée, tu peux être fier de toi.

Ned, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, le couvait du regard.

-Tu trouves ? Moi, j'ai peine à croire que je m'en souviendrai encore demain !

-C'est parce que tu bois trop, rétorqua Ned. Tu devrais t'arrêter là pour ce soir, je doute que ta reine apprécie de passer sa nuit de noces avec un ivrogne.

-Venant du grand Eddard Stark, je ne peux que m'incliner devant cet ordre. Je suppose que tu t'y connais, maintenant que ta Catelyn est passée par là. Je suppose que vous avez rattrapé le temps perdu ?

Ned s'empourpra :

-Ces paroles ne sont pas dignes du Roi Robert.

-Mais elles le sont pour Robert Baratheon, ton vieil ami de jeunesse.

-Nous ne sommes pas si vieux.

-Pas encore, Ned, pas encore…Mais, tu verras, l'âge nous tombera dessus sans que nous nous en rendions compte.

-On croirait entendre Jon Arryn, rit Eddard. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il pensait rentrer dans le Val. Il t'en a parlé ?

-Et me laisser tout le travail sur les bras ? Je peux remercier ta fichue belle-sœur ! Une pareille idée ne peut venir que d'elle ! Enfin, s'il veut vraiment partir, j'aurais mal au cœur de le retenir. Une nouvelle Main se trouvera assez facilement. Qu'en dirais-tu, toi, de me seconder ?

-Moi ?! Non, Robert, tu sais bien que je refuserai.

-Ça se sera pour Jaime Lannister alors…Un bien bel insigne pour accrocher sa cape…

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent de concert.

-Prends tout de même garde au lionceau, le prévint Ned, recouvrant rapidement son sérieux de pragmatique homme du Nord.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je ne commettrai pas la même bêtise que ce vieil Aerys.

-Prends garde à ta femme, aussi.

-Cersei ? Oh, ne t'en fais pas non plus, elle ne pourra bientôt plus se passer de moi !

-Tu penses que Cersei t'en voudra, pour tes bâtards ? demanda Ned de but en blanc.

-Si elle m'en veut autant pour chacun d'eux que ta femme le fait pour toi, qui n'en a qu'un seul, alors, oui, j'ai du souci à me faire !

Un nouvel éclat de rire le prit, qui n'atteignit toutefois pas Ned.

-Tu rentres dans ton froid château bientôt ?

Son ami acquiesça :

-Winterfell me manque…Et je veux voir Jon…Mestre Luwin m'a écrit, il paraît qu'il commence une fièvre.

-Alors, cours au chevet de ton gamin et reviens-moi vite. Je sens qu'on ne sera pas trop de nous deux pour faire régner l'ordre, ici.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas être ta Main, Robert.

-Qui te parle d'une Main ? objecta le roi avec un sourire. C'est d'un ami dont j'ai le plus besoin ici.

Ned allait lui répondre, mais une exclamation lui coupa la parole :

-C'est l'heure du coucher !

Les convives répondirent par un rugissement unanime.

-Ce que peuple veut…commenta Robert.

Il se laissa emporter en riant jusqu'à la chambre nuptiale, rendant plaisanterie pour plaisanterie.

Quand arriva enfin l'heure fatidique où il put entrer dans la chambre, il se sentait comme un puceau devant la première femme qui ouvrait ses cuisses devant lui. Cette impression était d'autant plus ridicule que les choses du sexe n'avaient plus vraiment de secrets pour lui. Quant à savoir si elles en avaient pour Cersei…

Il chassa au loin toutes les horribles histoires qu'il avait entendu murmurer dans les couloirs et les recoins à propos de son épouse et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Elle était là, allongée, nue, sur les coussins, les boucles de sa chevelure tombant négligemment sur sa poitrine blanche.

Il pensa à Lyanna, à ses cheveux noirs, à ses yeux bleus, à son sourire, à sa jeunesse et à sa beauté. Mais ce n'était pas une louve qui l'attendait dans le lit nuptial, c'était une lionne, à la crinière blonde et aux yeux d'un vert d'émeraude, une fraîche jeune femme de dix-neuf ans, aussi belle que celle que la morte qu'il chérissait encore.

Peut-être pouvait-il l'aimer, elle aussi. Elle était belle et douce, elle l'aimait, à moins que ce ne soit que de belles paroles, elle lui donnerait un fils pour lui succéder.

Lyanna n'était plus qu'un fantôme, un esprit qui l'accompagnerait chaque jour de sa vie mais qui ne serait rien de plus qu'une ombre à ses côtés. Tandis que Cersei était là, vivante, prête à s'offrir à lui corps et âme, à l'aimer et à le seconder. Lyanna ne reviendrait jamais, alors, pourquoi ne pas vivre avec celle qui était désormais sa femme devant les dieux et les hommes ? Elle méritait mieux que de vivre dans l'ombre du souvenir de Lyanna.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il rejoignait sa jeune épouse dans les draps, il lui fit cette promesse muette : Je vais vivre avec toi, maintenant. Je n'oublierai jamais totalement la femme que j'ai aimée mais tu occuperas la plus grande place dans mon cœur. Je serai un homme meilleur, un homme bon, pour toi.


	2. Cersei

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre **

**Un grand merci à Marina Ka-Fai pour sa review**

**Cersei**

-Vous n'imaginez pas ce que vous avez apporté au Roi, madame.

Cersei répondit par un sourire au compliment et posa ses mains sur son ventre rebondi. Sans doute avait-elle beaucoup apporté à Robert, mais c'était réciproque. Elle était sa reine, la mère des trois enfants qui se chamaillaient dans les jardins sous ses yeux, et bientôt, un nouveau bébé viendrait occuper le berceau royal.

Elle se rappelait encore parfaitement de la drôle de sensation qui avait envahi son ventre meurtri par l'accouchement quand elle avait posé les yeux sur Steffon, endormi dans ce berceau, ses petits poings serrés sur les fines couvertures, tellement paisible, sans doute épuisé par les heures de lutte qui avaient précédé. Elle s'était battue pour mettre son fils au monde, elle avait enduré mille morts, couchée dans son grand lit aux draps trempés de sang épais et écarlate, entourée d'une dizaine de sages-femmes et pourtant terriblement seule.

Robert était parti le matin même à la chasse malgré ses protestations. Elle le voulait près d'elle, elle sentait que le temps approchait, que ce serait pour aujourd'hui. Mais il l'avait embrassée sur le front comme s'il avait été une enfant capricieuse et avait caressé son ventre en murmurant au bébé d'attendre son retour. Cersei s'était forcée à sourire et à faire bonne figure, le regardant s'éloigner à la tête de sa troupe de chasseurs, les couleurs des Baratheon hissées haut tout le long du cortège.

Le dernier chevalier disparaissait de sa vue quand les douleurs avaient commencé. Trop tard pour rappeler le roi. Elle avait voulu l'attendre, se débattant dans les bras des femmes qui la forçaient à s'allonger, à laisser les choses se faire, pour le bien du bébé et pour le sien. Elle avait crié son refus, crié si fort qu'elle était persuadée que tout Port-Réal l'avait entendue, que même Robert l'avait entendue. Mais il n'était pas revenu.

-Je vais rester près de toi.

La voix sonnait à ses oreilles avec autant de clarté qu'elle l'avait fait cinq ans plus tôt. Elle s'était tournée vers cette voix qui lui était douloureusement familière et son cœur s'était arrêté. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Jaime.

Jaime, son frère, son jumeau, son double. Son amant aussi, autrefois. Jaime qu'elle avait rejeté, le soir de son mariage avec Robert, sous prétexte qu'elle était l'épouse d'un autre homme désormais, que leur relation ne pouvait plus continuer sur le chemin qu'elle avait pris. Il lui en avait voulu, il ne lui avait adressé la parole que contraint et forcé durant de longues semaines. Elle lui avait dit de trouver une autre femme, une femme qu'il pourrait aimer au grand jour sans s'attirer l'opprobre de tous, une femme qui deviendrait la Dame de Castral-Roc et qui porterait ses enfants. Il lui avait ri au nez et renouvelé son serment de Garde du Roi, ne prenant le blanc que pour la narguer. Elle sentait qu'il espérait qu'elle tomberait de nouveau dans ses bras, quand elle se serait lassée de son époux, mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle avait pleuré de reconnaissance quand elle avait senti ses doigts se lier aux siens comme ils l'avaient déjà fait tant de fois auparavant, en cachette sous une table. Il lui avait offert un sourire qui avait illuminé ses yeux verts et avait attendu avec elle, supportant sans broncher ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, ses cris déchirants.

Steffon était né après huit heures de travail, huit heures de bataille, et Cersei avait pensé que ceux qui disaient que les femmes n'étaient pas faites pour la guerre se trompaient lourdement : après ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, écraser un ennemi sur un champ de bataille lui apparaissait comme bien trop facile.

Elle avait tenu son fils, encore couvert de sang, contre sa poitrine. Elle avait savouré le contact du petit corps chaud contre sa peau nue, sa main qui caressait les petits cheveux noirs du bébé, la délicieuse sensation de tiraillement quand il avait posé sa petite bouche contre son sein gonflé de lait et tété goulument.

Puis, les femmes s'en étaient emparées et ne lui avaient rendu qu'une demi-heure plus tard, endormi dans son berceau. Elle s'était penchée au-dessus de lui et avait imaginé d'autres nourrissons à sa place, certains aux cheveux d'or, d'autres aux yeux d'améthyste. Mais, quels qu'aient pu être les rêves qu'elle avait pu caressés, le plus beau était celui qui s'était réalisé et qui était là, tangible, sous ses yeux, à portée de main.

Quand Robert était rentré, c'était vers elle qu'il s'était précipité, vers elle qui était encore échevelée, qui se sentait sale et brisée, pas vers la petite merveille toujours endormie. Il s'était arrêté à son chevet, luttant contre son envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de peur de la casser pour de vrai. Il avait suivi d'une main tremblante la courbe de sa joue, avait pris un air soulagé quand elle lui avait souri, l'avait embrassée, délicatement, comme un fiancé qui échange un premier baiser avec sa fiancée, puis, quand elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou, l'avait serrée contre lui en murmurant :

-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais, mon amour, plus jamais. Je serai près de toi, je resterai près de toi. Je t'aime tant…

C'est à ce moment que Steffon s'était réveillé et avait commencé à pleurnicher. Robert s'était alors seulement rendu compte de sa présence.

-Tu veux voir ton fils ? avait-elle demandé en se détachant de lui et en glissant vers le berceau qu'on avait placé à proximité de son lit.

Elle n'oublierait jamais l'expression de fierté, de joie et de malaise qui s'était peinte sur la figure de son époux quand il avait eu son fils dans ses bras. Ni le bonheur amusé qui lui avait succédé quand elle lui avait appris le nom du bébé.

Il avait arboré une expression similaire quand il avait tenu les jumelles dans ses bras. Peut-être y était alors ajouté le sentiment d'avoir assisté sa femme. Et, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, mais Cersei aurait juré que mettre au monde deux enfants aux côtés de Robert était moins douloureux que d'en enfanter un seul.

Et maintenant, ils allaient être parents encore une fois…Cersei sentait que cet enfant serait le dernier. Pas qu'elle soit trop vieille pour en porter d'autres, mais la grossesse fatiguait son corps plus que de raison, et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

-Maman ! Maman ! Regarde ce qu'on a trouvé !

Steffon, Cassana et Joanna courent vers elle, les filles tenant quelque chose serré contre elles. Cersei se lève du banc où elle était assise et s'agenouille malgré la gêne que lui procurait son ventre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, Cassana tend vers elle un chaton maigre à faire peur, ses poils bruns collés contre son corps. Celui que tient Joanna tremble de tous ses membres.

-Pauvres petites choses. Où les avez-vous trouvées ?

-Dans un bosquet, près de la fontaine, répond Steffon, gonflant la poitrine, fier comme un paon, signe qui c'est lui qui a déniché les chats, pas ses sœurs.

-On peut les garder, Maman ? S'il te plait.

Ses filles ont l'air tellement adorable qu'elle n'ose pas refuser.

-D'accord.

Les petites sautent de joie et lui collent chacun un baiser sur la joue avant de retourner courir dans les jardins en direction du palais, pressées de montrer leur découverte à leur père et de les installer dans leur chambre.

En se relevant, Cersei surprend un rictus qui semble l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Qui aurait cru que des chatons trouvés par deux petites filles feraient sourire Stannis Baratheon ?

-Et toi ? Tu n'en a pas ? demande-t-elle à son fils qui se tient toujours près d'elle.

-Non, rétorque-t-il en fronçant le nez. Les chats, c'est pour les filles. Moi, je veux un cheval, ou un bateau.

-Et qui le manœuvrera, ton bateau ?

-Bah, moi ! répond Steffon sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu m'apprendras, Oncle Stannis, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr…Quand tu seras un peu plus grand, dit le seigneur d'Accalmie.

-Mais j'ai cinq ans !

-Attends encore cinq ans de plus.

Steffon a une petite moue boudeuse qui tire un sourire à sa mère. Elle sait que son fils est capricieux, on lui en fait souvent la remarque, mais elle s'en fiche. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant de cinq ans, il a tout le temps de changer. Et puis, elle devine au fond de lui une force, une volonté digne des grands rois. Son fils a peut-être l'apparence d'un cerf mais, en réalité, il est un lion.

-Ah ! Ma femme, mon frère et mon fils ! Justement je vous cherchais !

La voix tonitruante de Sa Majesté Robert Baratheon, Roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, l'homme qui a causé la ruine des Targaryens, l'homme dont Cersei porte les enfants, résonne dans le jardin, provoquant l'envol paniqué des rares oiseaux qui n'ont pas déjà fui la proximité des hommes.

Il s'approche à grandes enjambées, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Il s'empare des lèvres de Cersei sans lui demander son avis et y dépose un baiser volatil, pas un de ces baisers d'ivrogne qu'il lui arrivait de lui donner avant la naissance de Steffon. Elle lui rend son sourire et prend la main de son époux dans la sienne, la pose sur son propre ventre.

-Tu sens ? Il bouge de plus en plus chaque jour.

-Mon fils est vigoureux, s'enthousiasme le roi avant d'embrasser à nouveau sa femme.

-Je m'en voudrais de vous interrompre, Vos Grâces, mais…

Stannis est mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que deux corps sont un peu trop proche au gout de sa morale, et il tente de le camoufler. Quand on regarde les aînés Baratheon, on croirait que l'un est le père de l'autre : Stannis rase le plus petit poil de barbe qui ose pointer sur son menton et il n'y a que deux fines bandes de cheveux noirs de part et d'autre de son crâne pour prouver qu'il appartient bien à la Maison du Cerf, tandis que Robert possède une toison épaisse et noire, encore semblable à celle qu'il portait dans son jeune temps. Une ombre de barbe lui obscurcit le visage, mais c'est tout. Pour dire vrai, Robert et Renly se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau et Stannis fait tache dans la famille. C'est sans doute pour cela que Cersei ne savait pas le voir en peinture au début, parce qu'il lui rappelle que, dans sa propre et illustre maison, il y a aussi une tache, une souillure qui a entraîné le plus grand des malheurs de toute son enfance…Mais, au fil du temps, elle a appris à connaître Stannis Baraheon, à apprécier ses qualités de stratège, à imaginer l'intriguant qu'il pourrait être. C'est elle qui lui a donné Accalmie. Robert voulait l'offrir à Renly, mais Cersei s'y est opposée, devinant trop bien que cet acte de préférence ne ferait que creuser encore plus le fossé séparant déjà la fratrie. Elle a fait valoir le droit d'aînesse, se gardant de mentionner qu'elle se méfiait de Stannis, qu'elle craignait que la décision de Robert ne le rende encore plus aigri qu'il ne l'était déjà et n'allume dans son cœur un désir de revanche. Robert l'a écoutée, et Stannis est ravi de sa position. Renly ne bronche pas, lui qui a reçu Peyredragon.

On dit que la vieille citadelle des Targaryens n'a plus rien de l'austère demeure qu'elle était autrefois. À en croire les caquets colportés par les domestiques, Renly l'a transformée en un palais agréable, où, dissimulé par ses épais murs, il s'adonne à ses jeux et à ses pratiques favorites. Cersei se gardera bien d'aller vérifier ces dires…

Son époux est en grande conversation avec son frère, les filles sont revenues et ont repris leurs jeux en compagnie de Steffon, le bébé donne quelques coups de pied dans son ventre, il fait beau…Comme quoi, la vie peut être simple et belle.

**J'espère que ça vous a plus…Il y a beaucoup de chances que deux ou trois autres chapitres viennent compléter les premiers **


End file.
